The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly to electronic devices having image manipulation and editing capabilities.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The graphical user interface (“GUI”) of an electronic device may accomplish a variety of tasks and present a variety of information to a user. The user sees and interacts with the GUI, so it is beneficial if the GUI presents information and choices to a user in a way that is not only pleasing and natural to the eye but conducive to efficient use of the underlying application and hardware.
Some electronic devices include the capability to manipulate and edit images, such as to resize, crop, rotate, or otherwise edit an image. However, different electronic devices may offer a myriad of input devices, such as mouse and keyboard, touchscreens, etc. Existing image editing software may not provide an intuitive and efficient interface for working with and editing images, and such interfaces may not be usable with different input devices.